IgMs produced by monoclonal-antibody technology are used as reagents with applications throughout medicine and biotechnology.
Affinity chromatography, using immobilized Protein A, is widely used to purify immunoglobulin G (IgG) from sources such as hybridoma culture supernatant or ascites fluid. Equally rapid and convenient methods for purifying immunoglobulin M are not generally available in spite of a long felt commercial and research need for such a method. An object of the instant invention is to provide for a rapid, reliable and convenient method for isolation of IgM. An additional object of the instant invention is to provide for a convenient assembly of components (i.e. a kit) which would allow a researcher in the arena of immunology to easily and rapidly practice the invention described herein.